Midnight Visit
by BreathingDelena
Summary: It's a cold night, Elena's alone, but not for long. DELENA!


_**Another idea I came up with. I have no idea what episode I want this to be in, but I want this to happen at some point. . . :) Though it probably won't because of some things that happen that cause other terrible-or good, you decide-to happen. . .So let's just go with this probably **__**won't**__**happen. Too bad. Enjoy-or if you decide not to, that's okay too ;)**_

__  
>It was cold out. Freezing. I shivered under the blankets, hoping the heat would kick in soon enough. I bit my lip, debating whether to go have a shower or just to go put on my bathrobe. Another shudder went through my body. I'd take the shower <em>and<em> get my bathrobe.  
>I hopped out of the bed, my arms wrapped around myself, shivering. "Cold out, isn't it?" I nearly screamed.<br>"Seriously Damon? It's midnight!" There he was, gorgeous as always, sitting on my window seat.  
>"I'm aware." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. Same old Damon.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"I want a lot of things. What do you want?"<br>"Damon! Seriously!" The smile fell right off his smug face. "What do you want?"  
>"I told you. I want a lot of things. But right now, I want to talk to you, and I want to stay with you." My eyebrows knit together. He seemed pretty serious-his eyebrows were furrowed, and his eyes made him look like he was in emotional pain.<br>"Okay," was all I could say-or whisper, really. I hated it when Damon did that. When he made me feel incredibly terrible for no apparent reason at all. But knowing Damon, he would reveal why he was angry, or upset, or whatever emotion he felt was unreasonable, in a matter of time. His face crumpled and he looked to the floor.  
>I sighed, walking over to him. I sat down next to him and stared at him until he brought his eyes up to meet mine. "What's wrong?" He just stared into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time and averted his gaze back to the floor. "Damon, look at me." He tore his eyes from the floor to meet my eyes again. "Please, tell me what's wrong." It looked like he had stopped breathing.<br>"You want to know what's wrong Elena?" he asked, and I sighed in relief that he was finally speaking, but the edge of his voice had me worrying. "I'm in love with a girl who has no feelings towards me at all. She could care less about me. And you know what's even worse? She's in love with a guy who could care less if she's alive." My limbs froze up. I was unable to move. Why whenever I talked to Damon did it turn into this? He shot me an icy glare. "Do you understand my problem?" I couldn't say anything.  
>He was wrong. He was so wrong. Damn it, why couldn't he see that? My face turned red with anger and pain. Tears slipped from my eyes. Why did he have to make it so hard to form words? Yet I couldn't find it in me to look away from his eyes. "Damon," I whispered. "I-you, you don't understand."<br>"Please, Elena. Make me understand!" He grabbed both my hands in his. "Please," he whispered. And at that, my heart was shattered. More tears fell from my eyes. He released one of my hands to wipe them away.  
>"You're wrong, Damon. I do have feelings towards you." He gazed up at me, his eyes wet. That was one thing I'd never seen-Damon crying. But he wasn't fully crying. He had pushed back his emotions, yet again.<br>"What feelings?" Did he really have to hear me say it? I was no longer cold. My body was filled with butterflies and anticipation.  
>"You know what feelings, Damon. You're not stupid." He gazed at me, his eyes ice cold.<br>"Please Elena, I have to hear you say it. I promise, if you want, we can forget about our feelings completely, and when and if Stefan comes back, you can be with him without any interruption from me." Why was he so blind?  
>"Damon, I," I began, but couldn't remember what I was going to say. "I can't."<br>He nodded. "That's fine. Tell me when you can." He glanced towards the bed. "Can I still stay here? Boarding House is a bit lonely lately." I tried to smile at that. I nodded my head.  
>"One minute," I whispered, rushing into the bathroom to get my bathrobe. When I came back out he was laying on his back on the bed. I climbed in on the other side of the bed and laid on my side so I could face him. I was so exhausted. My eyes slipped closed like curtains.<br>"Elena?" Damon whispered. I opened my eyes to find him laying on his side, too, facing me.  
>"Yes?"<br>"If I kissed you right now, would you be angry?" His words took me by surprise, but I tried not to show it. I simply closed my eyes again and did the only thing I could think of.  
>I shook my head. "No." I had no idea if this took him by surprise or not, my eyes were closed, but I didn't care. His lips lightly touched mine, sending shivers down my spine. He sighed, blowing his warm breath over my face. I could tell that was all he would allow himself to do. He probably thought I was in the wrong state of mind anyways. So I kissed him back, shuddering as our lips collided once again. Surprisingly, I missed those lips.<br>He cupped my face with his hands, pulling me closer. Finally, when we parted, he looked into my eyes. "I love you." I could finally say it, finally tell him the truth. He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
>"Thank you, thank you for telling me."<br>"You're welcome." I yawned hugely.  
>"Goodnight, Elena."<br>"Goodnight."

**And there you have it my fellow Delena fans. I tried to make it as CLOSE to the show as possible, but I'm not sure if I succeeded. I might do more, or maybe this was just a one-shot. Review please and tell me whether I should write more! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
